


A new day has come

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Troppe membra senza vita nella Sala Grande impedivano loro di provare una gioia che potesse dirsi completa, ma Hermione sentiva che non era il momento di occuparsi dei morti.Bisognava occuparsi invece dei vivi, dei loro sguardi che vagavano desolati lungo i tavoli, lungo l’effige di quanto era appena accaduto.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	A new day has come

** A New Day Has Come **

L’aveva visto quasi spezzarsi.

Come se la sua essenza fosse uscita dal corpo, per vagare indisturbata fra quei corridoi bui e freddi.

Eppure era andato avanti, e ad Hermione era parso quasi che stesse f5 orzando il dolore dentro di sé, per lasciarlo uscire solo quando quell’eterna notte fosse giunta alla sua conclusione, qualunque essa fosse.

E l’aveva fatto.

Non come lei se l’era aspettato, non con la solita foga che lo contraddistingueva, ma l’aveva fatto.

******

La battaglia era finita, e loro ne erano usciti vincitori, tuttavia non riuscivano a sentirsi realmente tali.

Troppe membra senza vita nella Sala Grande impedivano loro di provare una gioia che potesse dirsi completa, ma Hermione sentiva che non era il momento di occuparsi dei morti.

Bisognava occuparsi invece dei vivi, dei loro sguardi che vagavano desolati lungo i tavoli, lungo l’effige di quanto era appena accaduto.

Uno sguardo in particolare la colpì, con una violenza inaudita.

Non v’erano lacrime sul suo viso, eppure la ragazza riusciva a percepire il suo dolore, come se si propagasse per tutta la stanza, andando a colpire persino lei.

Ma non si avvicinò. Era un’angoscia che non le apparteneva, era un pezzo di famiglia che volava via, e lei non faceva parte di quella famiglia.

Per un attimo Ron alzò gli occhi da quel pavimento sul quale sembrava tanto concentrato, e la guardò.

Hermione fu colpita dal vuoto di quegli occhi, così come fu colpita dall’improvviso bagliore che si mostrò in essi, come una disperata richiesta d’aiuto.

Durò forse un istante, tanto che le parve di averlo immaginato. Eppure, qualcosa in Ron era rimasto ancora integro, inattaccabile dal senso di vertigine provocatogli dalla morte di Fred.

Ed era a quello, decise la ragazza, che si sarebbe attaccata con tutte le sue forze, cercando di trattenerlo dentro di lui, in modo tale che non riuscisse a dimenticare la persona che sapeva essere. A tempo debito, quell’aiuto che forse non era stato richiesto, sarebbe stato offerto. Ma non in quel momento, perché era ancora il tempo della morte. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo della rinascita, ed Hermione avrebbe seguito con solerzia i passi di Ron, fin quando quell’attimo fatale non fosse giunto.

*******

La cerimonia del funerale era stata peggiore rispetto a quanto Hermione avesse preventivato. Sentiva il bisogno irrefrenabile di piangere la morte di quel ragazzo, forse l’ultimo a meritarla, eppure le sue lacrime le sarebbero parse fin troppo inadeguate in mezzo allo sfacelo di agonia in cui si trovava.

I suoi occhi continuavano discreti a scrutare ogni singolo membro della famiglia Weasley, cercando di comprendere quale fosse la reazione giusta per lei.

Il pianto regnava sui loro volti, con un’unica eccezione, quello che più le interessava.

Ron non aveva mutato espressione rispetto all’attimo in cui il fratello se n’era andato, in lui permaneva ancora quello stato di incredulità, mista all’espressione più vuota che Hermione avesse mai visto.

Quando poi tutti si diressero verso la Tana, la ragazza lo vide svicolare da condoglianze, lacrime ed abbracci, andando a dirigersi verso il cortile, tentando di non farsi vedere. Sospirò, pesantemente, e lo raggiunse.

Lo vide seduto a terra, incurante della polvere che lo avvolgeva, fissando un punto non meglio definito in mezzo al vuoto.

Gli si sedette accanto, senza parlare. Eppure sentiva una voglia quasi insana di gridare, di dirgli tutte quelle parole che aveva taciuto nel corso degli anni, di scuoterlo e fargli vedere che lei gli era accanto, che era a lei che si sarebbe dovuto appoggiare, come uno scoglio in mezzo ad un mare di amarezza, giustificata ma comunque priva di alcun senso.

Ma tacque, per quelle che le parvero ore, mentre si accorse che dovevano essere soltanto minuti.

Sorprendentemente, fu Ron il primo a parlare.

“È successo davvero?” mormorò. Ad Hermione parve come se il suo cuore perdesse un battito. Si morse un labbro, trattenendo per l’ennesima volta le lacrime.

Non c’era risposta che lo potesse consolare, eppure _doveva_ dire qualcosa, come se perpetrare quell’assurdo silenzio fosse un segno di mancanza di rispetto.

“Sì, Ron. È successo veramente” il suo mormorio era ancora più sommesso di quello del ragazzo, si vergognava della sua mancanza di qualcosa di utile da dire “Lo so che non è la cosa giusta da dirti adesso, ma... devi cercare di reagire. So cosa stai provando e...” tentò di continuare, ma lui non le lasciò concludere la frase. Si alzò in piedi, con uno scatto rabbioso, divenendo rosso in volto.

“No!” gridò “No, tu non sai cosa si prova!” sibilò, con il respiro mozzato. Si portò le mani al viso, ed emise una sorta di ringhio. “Tu non sai che cosa voglia dire seppellire un fratello, non sai che cosa vuol dire vedere una parte di te andarsene sotto i tuoi occhi, senza che tu possa fare niente per trattenerla” le urlò contro, con una violenza che lei pensava non gli appartenesse. 

Non ci riuscì più.

Pianse. Pianse per quelle morti inutili, pianse per Fred, per il sorriso che avrebbe albergato sul suo viso per l’eternità, pianse per quello che la sua dipartita aveva fatto a tutti i Weasley, a Ron.

Quest’ultimo la guardò, lievemente a disagio. L’eco delle sue parole lasciava in bocca un sapore troppo amaro per essere sostenuto, ma non riusciva ad immaginare nulla di diverso che avrebbe potuto dirle.

Erano immobili, fossilizzati in quel cortile innaturalmente baciato dal sole, avvolti nella polvere sollevata da una lieve brezza estiva. Nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di guardare l’altro, eppure era come nei loro silenzi fossero presenti delle grida, di rabbia e di dolore.

Ron sospirò, e continuando a tenere gli occhi bassi si decise a ricominciare a parlare.

“Tu hai detto addio ai tuoi genitori alla fine dell’anno. E ora tutto quello che devi fare è andarteli a riprendere, cancellare l’incantesimo di memoria e recuperare la famiglia che pensavi di aver perso” constatò, poi trattenne il fiato per un secondo “Io non posso fare niente, non posso andare a riprendere mio fratello. So... so che vorresti dirmi qualcosa, dirmi che tutto andrà bene. E lo so anch’io che le cose andranno meglio, ma in questo momento faccio fatica a crederci” concluse. Lei annuì, carpendo il senso delle sue parole. Cessò di piangere, si avvicinò a Ron e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, il ragazzo ricambiò, facendo passare le braccia intorno alle spalle di Hermione, stingendola a sua volta, come se non volesse lasciarla andare.

Rimasero fermi a lungo, in quel gesto pregno di significati inespressi, di parole rimase sospese fra loro, di emozioni che fluivano libere nell’aria, senza riuscire a trovare sfogo nell’animo di nessuno dei due.

Quando si separarono, Ron accennò un vago sorriso ed Hermione si morse un labbro.

“Io non posso dire di aver perso la mia famiglia finché tu ed Harry siete con me” mormorò, per poi dirigersi affrettatamente dentro casa.

L’ultima frase aveva intaccato quell’orgoglio al quale era solita aggrapparsi saldamente nei momenti di difficoltà, eppure sentiva che erano le parole giuste da dire.

Non poteva far credere a Ron che qualcuno gli avrebbe ridato suo fratello, che il mondo avrebbe ripreso a girare nella direzione giusta, né poteva promettergli un futuro in cui la memoria di quei giorni si sarebbe offuscata.

Poteva soltanto ricordargli che un’epoca era finita, un’epoca che nel suo trapasso aveva portato Fred con sé.

Un’epoca che, tuttavia, gli aveva lasciato dei giorni preziosi da vivere, insieme a persone che per lui avrebbero continuato ad esserci.

Era un nuovo inizio, e tutti ne erano spaventati, lei compresa. Ma pur avvicinandosi ad un’esistenza diversa, Hermione sapeva che c’erano dei dettagli che non sarebbero cambiati mai.

Lei e Ron erano uno di questi, e tanto bastava per andare avanti.

*****

Ron non la seguì. Non voleva tornare dentro casa, né voleva affrontare l’ultima frase pronunciata dalla ragazza. Rimase in cortile, osservando il cielo divenire sempre più scuro.

La notte stava sopraggiungendo, veloce e ineluttabile, e lui chiuse gli occhi al pensiero che gli sarebbe stato concesso di vedere una nuova alba.

Avrebbe voluto dire milioni di cose, ai suoi genitori, ad Harry, ai suoi fratelli. Ad Hermione. A tutti coloro a cui ancora era concesso il diritto di respirare, di camminare su quella terra.

Eppure, vagando ancora con lo sguardo su quel cortile e sulla sua casa, sentì che l’unico con cui gli andava davvero di parlare non avrebbe mai più avuto la facoltà di rispondergli.

“Stai pensando che sono un idiota, immagino” bofonchiò al fratello, nell’assurda speranza che in qualche modo potesse rispondergli. Immaginò di averlo di fronte a sé, di vederlo ridere per la sua solita debolezza, di sentirlo dire che doveva correre dietro ad Hermione, che era maledettamente _ovvio_ che il suo futuro puntasse in quella direzione.

Niente di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto davvero, ma il solo pensarlo parve rinvigorirlo.

Ascoltò le parole non dette di Fred, e si diresse verso casa. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcosa a cui appigliarsi, lo sapeva, o non sarebbe mai uscito fuori da quel circolo vizioso di rabbia, di dolore, di incredulità.

E la sua oasi in quel deserto di morte era lei, ma in fondo l’aveva sempre saputo.

Tornò dentro casa con passo blando. Sulla soglia della porta, lanciò un ultimo sguardo in direzione del cielo.

La notte era arrivata.

E la sua nuova alba, non l’avrebbe colto da solo.


End file.
